


This Is War

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: Laurel's throat was dry from talking so long, and she picked up the mug to take another sip, but noticed that the water had run out. She looked around the room: Dinah was the closest to the kettle. She can ask her. Then she had an idea."Hey, daddy! I mean, Dinah, would you pour me some water?"Everyone fell silent at once and, digesting what they had heard, turned their heads to look at Dinah, whose cheeks were rapidly reddening, so that it seemed as if the temperature in the room had risen.A satisfied grin appeared on Laurel's face...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prank Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580882) by [Bisexuallama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama). 



> This work was inspired by 'Prank Wars' by Bisexuallama. But in my fanfic it's not pranks, it's retribution!  
> Tell me, please, your thoughts about this work!

It was Dinah who started everything what was happening now. But she did it unconsciously, accidentally, she even apologized later, but it was too late. Laurel hadn't forgiven her. Laurel wanted revenge.

  
Here's how it happened:

  
The Canaries and the rest of the Green arrow team were in Dinah's loft discussing a recently completed mission. They tracked down illegal gun sellers, pinned them down, and turned them in to the police. Mia spoke admiringly about how much she liked Laurel's fighting style and the techniques she used.

  
"That hip throw was great! Nyssa taught me, which means a lot, but even I couldn't have done better."

  
Lance grinned and took a sip of her beer.

  
"Thank you."

  
"And I'm still in awe of your meta-abilities! I don't want to hear you scream anywhere but in the street."

  
And that's what happened:

  
Dinah, who had been thinking about something and had missed the first part of Mia's words, shook up and said:

  
"I heard her screaming in bed."

  
The room was so completely silent that the sound of cars passing on the street outside the window was deafening. Laurel coughed, choking on her beer, and stared at Dinah in shock.

  
After a few agonizing moments, Dinah realized WHAT she had said and hurried to explain.

  
"I mean, I've heard Laurel scream when she's having nightmares!"

  
All at once they relaxed and laughed, soon forgetting about the unfortunate phrase. Well, she blurted out and blurted out, who does not happen. They forgot everything. Except for Laurel.

  
***

  
Laurel got her revenge pretty quickly. She and Dinah were supposed to go undercover to a party to track down a man who was suspected of stealing dangerous technology. Go as a couple. They, of course, were a little embarrassed at first by this turn of events, but they accepted it. Well, it won't take long to pretend they're in love. It's easy. Because they were actually in love.

  
The Canaries were standing near the window, quietly talking through a comm what they see around, how many people where standing, guards and the number of possible ways to retreat in case of their reveal. After a while, one of the other guests came up to them and started asking how the list went: what their names are, where they come from, what they do, and so on.

  
Dinah quickly got tired of this, and when the man turned away to take a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she whispered to Laurel:

  
"I'll go see where our guy is," and disappeared into the crowd.

  
The man, Carl, as he introduced himself, stared after her in disbelief and asked Laurel:

  
"Is something wrong?"

  
Laurel was going to say the standard to "powder her nose", but then she came up with the idea. This was a chance.

  
"You see, my girlfriend..." she faltered and sighed. "She has... diarrhea. I offered to stay at home today, but she said she had to and would go. Shee's been running all night."

  
Laurel sighed again. Carl nodded sympathetically.

  
"I hope she gets better."

  
They continued to talk about nothing, and after a while Dinah came back and put her arm lightly around Laurel's waist:

  
"Babe, did I miss something?"

  
Laurel shook her head, and Carl asked:

  
"Miss, how are you feeling?" and to Dinah's uncomprehending look, he explained, "Your girlfriend said that you have a stomach disorder."

  
Dinah opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to say something, but it didn't work. She hadn't expected such a set-up from her friend. Laurel, very pleased with herself, ran her hand down her cheek and sang:

  
"Don't be shy, honey, we're all humans. Things happen."

  
Then Carl was called and excused himself.

  
When she came to her senses, Dinah took Laurel firmly by the hand and pulled her into a corner, holding her tightly by the shoulders, apparently to prevent her from running away:

  
"What did you tell him?"

"That you have diarrhea," then, after admiring Dinah's expression, she added, " Is something wrong, dear? _We are all humans_.

  
Dinah's eyes narrowed dangerously. She got the message.

  
"This is war, Lance. This is war."

  
***

  
Childishness, pure childishness. That's what you could call it. Both women were well aware of this, but neither wanted to stop, to give up, thinking that the other should do it. And so it went on.

  
Dinah didn't wait long for a response, and that night after they returned home from their assignment, while Laurel was in the kitchen, she sprinkled her sheets with sweet pepper (she's not exactly a sadist). Poor Laurel rolled around all night, jumping up several times and not understanding why her whole body itched, and then the next day she walked around covered in red spots, as if from chicken pox. Then she saw an empty spice container in the trash and began to think about how to get revenge.

  
A few days later, William came to visit them while Dinah was in the shower, and the decision came of its own accord. Laurel knew that Dinah never closed the bathroom door, a habit she'd developed over the long time she'd lived alone that hadn't changed even with Laurel here.

  
She knew that the guy was very well-mannered, so when he asked if he could wash his hands, she listened (the water stopped making a noise) and thoughtfully held out her hand:

  
"You know, we have a faucet in the kitchen is not working well, just waiting for the repairman, go better to the bathroom."

  
So he went. And a few moments later there was a scream from Dinah, and then a scream from William:

  
"I haven't seen anything! I haven't seen anything!"

  
And the guy shot out of the bathroom, and then out of the apartment. Soon Dinah came into the living room, all red and very angry, and pointed an accusing finger at Laurel.

  
"I know it was you!'

  
Laurel shrugged innocently.

  
From that day on, and for a very, very long time, whenever Dinah came into William's field of vision, he would blush, lower his eyes to the floor, and begin to stutter violently. Everyone was perplexed, Dinah (Dinah!) was embarrassed, Laurel tried not to smile too widely, and the guy was suffering.

  
And then one day, wonderful for Dinah, but terrible for her, Laurel woke up with no eyebrows.

  
***

  
The Green arrow team was once again fully assembled in the apartment above the bar, and everyone was enthusiastically offering ideas about how their next mission should go, they rarely talked about anything else.

  
Laurel's throat was dry from talking so long, and she picked up the mug to take another sip, but noticed that the water had run out. She looked around the room: Drake was the closest to the kettle. She can ask her. Then she had an idea.

  
"Hey, daddy! I mean, Dinah, would you pour me some water?"

  
Everyone fell silent at once and, digesting what they had heard, turned their heads to look at Dinah, whose cheeks were rapidly reddening, so that it seemed as if the temperature in the room had risen.

  
A satisfied grin appeared on Laurel's face: she answered with dignity, the next move for Dinah. She wondered what she'll do.

  
"We should probably go," Mia said, " And we'll discuss the rest later… We'll leave you two alone."

  
And they left.

  
Laurel walked them to the door and closed it behind them, returning to the living room only to find herself slammed into the wall. Dinah took her hands behind her head and leaned forward to kiss her, biting her lower lip, then pressing her tongue against it and sliding it into Laurel's willing mouth.

  
Pulling away after a while, Dinah exhaled:

  
"Bitch! You're such a bitch, Lance."

  
Laurel nodded happily in agreement. Dinah pushed her toward the couch, pulling off her t-shirt as she did so, and Laurel braced her feet on the edge and fell back against it. Dinah climbed on top of her, pressing her hips against hers, and grinned.

  
"I think I'm going to hear you scream again soon, baby, but this time it won't be from nightmares."


End file.
